Pixel Chix: Love-2-Shop Mall (Salon/Pet Store)
The Salon/Pet Store was one of two items from the Pixel Chix Love-2-Shop Mall. It was released in 2006 and retired circa 2009. It featured the black-haired girl originally seen in the Pixel Chix Loft. Working To earn money, press the Work icon and your character will help a customer or play a minigame involving customers. Usually a customer would ask for something. Alternatively, you will have to solve a puzzle or play a game to complete your task. Tasks involving games or puzzles *'What should I do first?' There will be three different events happening within the same time and you must choose which needs to be done first. The other two may be done in either order after the first task is complete. If you do not select the first task correctly, the event will play but your character will not do anything. These are the times this puzzle appears (the underlined task is the one that should be done first). **Man flirting, mouse, pouncing dog **Little boy, mouse, phone ringing **Package delivery man, customer, phone ringing **Mouse, robber, package delivery man **Man flirting, mouse, bottle spill *'Do you have any black cats?' Get 3 black cats in a 3x3 grid. There cannot be more than one black cat per row. The 3 cats will not always be in a straight row and do not have to be. After 3 black cats or 3 misses, the game is over. *'I would like to buy a fish' After a customer requests a fish, two fish will plop out of the fishbowl and you will have to get them to flop back in by pressing the Work and Shop icons as arrow keys. *'Catching the dogs' 2 girls will rush in and toss dogs and your character's job is to catch them before they hit the ground. To catch a dog, move your character close to it at the right time. She will say "Phew" and catch it. If 5 dogs hit the ground, you lose the game. *'Can you make them look like this?' A girl will go into the Salon and ask for her nails done. You will have to memorise a pattern of 10 nails with 3 colours and colour the girl's nails accordingly. If you don't get the combination correctly, she will wail "This is horrible!" However if you complete it correctly, she will say "I'll take this" and complete her purchase. *'Can you help me with this?' A girl will go to the Salon for her hair done. There are 3 cards with hairstyles, one good hairstyle and two bad hairstyles. The cards with the hairstyles will flip over and shuffle, you will have to guess which hairstyle is the right one. The girl will instantly take whichever style you picked and act accordingly. It is believed that this game is luck-based, as the shuffling can easily mislead. Responses *'YES' **"Absolutely!" **"Sure thing!" **"Sure thing, right this way." **"Right over here!" **"We sure do." *'NO' ** "No way!" ** "As if!" ** "Whatever!" ** "Nuh-uh!" ** "I'm on a break." ** A gesture indicating to go away. *'Customer Requests' **"Do you have kitties?" **"Do you have puppies?" **"I would like to buy a fish." **"Do you have pet food?" **"Can you help me with this?" **"Do you have shampoo?" **"Can I get my nails done?" **"Can I get a facial?" **Should I get my hair done?" *'Customer Satisfaction' **"Fabulous" **"I'll take this" **"" Customer Dissastisfaction **"This is horrible!" **"Grr" ** Smoke puffs on top of their head in anger and they go down the elevator angry. *'Boss responses' **"Here you go" **"This better not happen again" Errors *A girl with messy hair will ask if she should get her hair done, but if you refuse, her hair changes back to normal when she gets angry and leaves. *Many times in the Salon, a girl with neutral wavy hair will have her hair change to light after paying for her items. *When customers get their hair done, they have a tunic and pants. After paying, it changes into a shorter top with a long skirt. *There is a minigame where you must help 3 girls with a bad hair day, but they are never satisfied regardless of how you score. Category:Electronics Category:Mattel Category:Retired toys Category:Article stubs